masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2)
Infiltrator is the most rogue-like class of Mass Effect 2, and combines the versatility of tech skills with the freedom of attacking at long range from sniper rifles. Sniper rifles provide opportunities to eliminate groups of targets at extreme range presenting very little risk to the rest of the party. The available tech skills allow you to deal with shielded, armored and regenerating enemies, leaving barriers as the only defense you'll need NPC aid to counter easily. The Infiltrator is the quintessential sniper class, and an expert at guerrilla warfare. Powers The selection of a character's powers can be an important choice, as there are only a limited number of skill points that may be assigned. Indeed, there are not enough points to raise every skill to its maximum (at most, 5 skills can be maxed), but some skills can be useful even at lower levels. Active Powers These are powers used in the middle of a fight to deal damage or gain an advantage. Tactical Cloak: This is the infiltrator's bread and butter. Tactical Cloak gives the infiltrator many options. It can be used for flanking, backstabbing, escaping, sniping, etc. It has a great synergy with the SMG, pistol, and most importantly the sniper rifle. Tactical Cloak + SMG makes the infiltrator the highest DPS class in game at short range. Incinerate: One of the most useful damage powers in Mass Effect 2, incinerate burns through armor and health very quickly. This power can be arced around many pieces of cover and is decently effective even against shields and barriers. AI Hacking: This is a very situational skill. It is useless against organic enemies, and it cannot affect mechs that have shields up (including any attempts to reapply a hack to enemies shielded by from the last hack you performed). Due to its complete uselessness in many missions, this ability is probably best ignored on your main character, though its occasional usefulness might make it worthwhile on an NPC. Passive Powers These are powers used not at all or at the start of a mission, with no real need to use them in combat. For ammo powers it is usually better to set up different weapons with different ammo types at the start, then swap weapons instead of resetting the ammo. Occasionally you'll want to switch in combat, but rarely. Disruptor Ammo: Disruptor ammo is very effective against shields and synthetics. When upgraded, the % of weapon damage is increased and the duration of overheating and disabling an enemy is also increased. After the maxed level, one can choose either Heavy disruptor ammo or Squad Disruptor Ammo. Heavy Disruptor ammo is preferred because it increases the damage of your weapons on shields tremendously and many squadmates already have ammo powers that they use instead. Sniper rifles tend to be weaker against shields, but heavy disruptor ammo goes a long way to correcting that deficit. Synthetics are disabled only when their shield are down, similarly you can only overload enemy weapons if they have no special defenses. This type of ammo has no bonus against biotic barriers which constitute as a separate type of defense. Overall Warp Ammo is a much better choice when dealing with enemy defenses. Use this ammo type primarily against the Geth. Cryo Ammo: Cryo Ammo gives a chance for a player to freeze the enemy. As good as it sounds, its inability to freeze enemies protected with armor, shields or barriers dramatically reduces its effectiveness. You'll often want a different ammo type to burn through the protection, and switching weapons/ammo just to finish off the health is usually not worthwhile. On the other hand when coupled with the semiautomatic Viper Sniper Rifle, it provides unrivaled battle field control against enemies without special defenses. Since these type of enemies attack en masse and sometimes in confined spaces, it is a useful ammo type to have in your arsenal. A sniper rifle shot with Improved Cryo Ammo has 100% chance of freezing and you can freeze 2-3 targets with each bullet timed zoom. Another great benefit of this ammo type is that you will be able to conserve ammo when fighting mobs since you can just freeze enemies with a single shot and order your squad mates to finish them off. Operative: There are 2 specializations, Agent and Assassin. Agent gives better CDs on skills, more health and also more paragon/renegade pts. Assassin on the other hand grants more weapon damage, and more sniper slowdown while scoped. Assassin would be the better option because of all the investment into ammo abilities because they work off the modifier for weapon damage (and the additional 6% works off of that) with the choice of agent if want to be able to access paragon or renegade options earlier or feel the need to get 5% more health over the weapon damage. Notable Bonus Talent Warp Ammo: The infiltrator does not have any class based abilities that are good against barriers. Warp ammo does well against barriers and armor, making this much less of a problem. Since barriers and shields are rarely seen in the same mission, you can usually set either disruptor ammo or warp ammo on all your weapons once you encounter the first protected enemies and leave them set up for the rest of the mission. Warp Ammo Vs AP ammo: Infiltrators have no skills to combat against enemy barriers. With Warp Ammo, the infiltrator does. Warp Ammo gives 50% to weapon damage. This includes +50% damage to barriers, armors, and health. AP ammo gives 75% to weapon damage. But it only includes armors and health. There is no need for AP ammo. Besides, the sniper rifle is VERY effective against armor, thus this makes the AP ammo even more useless. Did I mention incinerate? that is another skill that the infiltrators can use to combat against armor. Warp Ammo for Infiltrator Pros: Effective against barriers, armor, and health.(Infiltrators have no offense to barriers besides the SMG) +50% weapon damage. Damage also increases when shot at enemies affected by biotics. Cons: When MAXED, +50% to weapon damage, 25% less than AP ammo. AP ammo for Infiltrator Pros: When maxed, +75% to weapon damage compared to the +50% Warp Ammo gives to armor and health. Cons: Effective against armor and health, but not barriers. The infiltrator's main weapon, the sniper rifle, is already effective against armor. It is, however, not as effective when it's against barriers. Overall: The Warp Ammo > AP ammo. Warp Ammo can affect a wide range of enemies. It is very effective against barriers, and it also works great with biotic allies. AP ammo is basically an overkill for the infiltrator. Recommended Builds The Infiltrator build I have listed above is meant for one thing and for one thing only, bring your enemies DOWN! With the disruptor ammo as your disposal, no shielded and synthetic enemies can stand in your way, with incinerate, no armored enemies will stand in your way, with warp ammo, no barriered enemies will stand in your way. To add insult to injury, assassination cloak might just be an overkill. With all these skills put together, all enemies will be destroyed at your mercy. Weapons Heavy Pistols: Pistols can be useful in close quarters and their higher rate of fire, when compared to a sniper rifle, makes them better suited against quickly moving enemies at mid to short range. Pistols are more effective against armored enemies than against shielded or barriered enemies. The major disadvantage of the upgraded pistol is its extremely small ammo capacity. It cannot be used in an extended firefight, so it is difficult to rely on a heavy pistol as a primary weapon. Sniper Rifles: Sniper rifles are the single most damaging mode of attack for an infiltrator. Sniper Rifles, like the pistols, are very effective against armored enemies but weak against shielded or barriered enemies. You start off with the M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle, a basic rifle with heavy damage and the unfortunate drawback of heavy heat generation, requiring a new thermal clip after each shot. It only holds a reserve of 9 thermal clips. The Mantis should really only be used before acquiring any of the other snipers, as they all tend to outclass it. If you have the Digital Deluxe version of Mass Effect 2, you have access to the M-29 Incisor Sniper Rifle. The Incisor has 15 shots per thermal clip, but it fires in 3-shot bursts. Although the damage per hit is much lower than the Mantis, it can prove quite useful in heavily populated areas, even taking down 2 or 3 enemies at once. Due to a slight delay between the three shots in the burst, it is possible to fire each shot in a slightly different way, making the burst a unique strategy for a sniper. The Incisor holds 15 shots at the ready, and 30 available in thermal clips ready to swap out for reload. The M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle can be picked up during Thane's recruitment mission. Although it deals less damage per shot than the Mantis, its high ammo capacity and great rate of fire make up for it. The Viper is generally only used if the player does not have the Incisor and has yet to receive the Widow. The Viper holds 12 shots at ready, and 48 in backup thermal clips. The M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle is quite easily the best rifle, if not the best weapon, in the game. Each shot does roughly 1.4 times the damage of the Mantis but unfortunately it has the same slow rate of fire. The significant increase in damage makes up for this drawback. Similar to the Mantis, it requires a new thermal clip after each shot, and it holds a reserve of 12 thermal clips. Submachine Guns: SMGs are rapid fire weapons that can be used in close range combat. Very effective against enemies' barriers and shields, SMGs have limited accuracy which tends to restricts their effective range. The SMG works as your backup weapon when your primary is out of ammo or you are conserving it for a later fight, and can also be used to take down shields at close range. Especialy usefull against Praetorians and heavy mechs, it takes down their shields faster then any other weapon (including Collector beam heavy weapon), giving the ability to followup with a sniper barrage. Party Selection Since the infiltrator is strong against most enemy types, there is very little need to fill in party members that protect against weaknesses. Any selection of NPCs can work well for most missions. For the final mission and a couple of the main storyline missions, you'll run into a majority of enemies that have barriers, so bringing a teammate with warp can help. And short-range firepower to keep them off your back can also be useful, but isn't strictly necessary. In other tactics (insane difficulity especialy) bring Miranda and any other member that has an assault rifle. Miranda's passive skills increase the entire squads' health and damage, while the other member uses the assault rifle to takeout husks, varren and other point-blank type enemies. This setup increases survivability drasticaly. Note: Grunt is also a good option along with Miranda, he has supperior health and gets even more, because Miranda's abilities are precentage based. Zaeed is also a useful choice with Miranda, as Assault Rifles tend to do roughly 50% of the damage on squad members than if Shepard were using them, his Veteran line gives him a 50% damage boost, along with Miranda's 15%, putting Zaeed's damage nearly on par with Shepard using an Assault Rifle, his Disruptor Ammo also allows a complete lockdown upon synthetic enemies, as a sniper your shots will be slower than Zaeed's and more damaging, but with Zaeed's Disruptor it's possible to keep targets disabled and waiting to be sniped. Inferno Grenade also allows for much greater control of husks and varrens, and is available long before any other squad member's special powers. See also * Mass Effect 1 Infiltrator Guide Category:Guides Category:Mass Effect 2